Remember
by Damnation92
Summary: Lucius wants a better destiny for Draco


I was listening to "Acrobat" of U2 when I got the idea for a fanfic. This is my first serious fanfic.Reviews are always welcome ^. ~  
  
Disclaimer : I own the Malfoy family, Voldie and all the other HP characs.. Okay, okay ! They are all owned by J.K. Rowling ^^"  
  
~Lucius Malfoy want's a better destiny for his son. ------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't believe what you hear,  
  
Don't believe what you see.  
  
If you just close your eyes,  
  
You can feel the enemy.  
  
"Why is the sky so dark at night father ?" Draco asked me once, when we watched the sky while he sat on my lap. "Because when god sleeps,"I responded "there is no one to watch over the world. Always remember that Draco, the dark is not to be trusted. It can attack you without warning, the dark doesn't have rules. Always remember that." Draco, so young, with those still innocent eyes glaring at me. I never tought I would love anything so deeply and it hurts to know that one day I will have to turn him in to the darklord. I know the lord will have no mercy, a simple mistake can make an end to Draco's life. Narcissa never told me, but I'm sure she feels the same. "Why do I have to remember, father ?" So curious, he want's to learn everything, but he doesn't understand the danger of the life he is living. He is far to young to know that. As I hug him tightly I say "Because it is very important to know, Draco." He smiles up to me. His eyes twinkling in the candle-light. He looks so much alike me.  
  
Today I woke up, feeling empty, feeling so cold inside. I searched for comfort by taking Narcissa in my arms, but she just laughed and walked out our bedroom. That's when I realised Draco doesn't deserve this destiny. A destiny as a death eater, a life without meaning, probably ending up in Azkaban and rot there, be forgotten by the world, or maybe be killed by Voldemort himself, when he finally looses his mind, what I know will happen eventually. I don't see the meaning in being a death eater anymore, why did I join again ? Once I was proud at Draco for growing up just like me, death eater future laying ready for him. But now it all seems like I lived in a coma all those times and I just woke up. Now I don't want Draco to be a death eater, but it will do no good if I stand up to the Voldemort's will. I am not as foolish as all the other death eaters who have betrayed the dark lord, the easy way out would be to kill myself. But then again, I do not want to leave Draco all alone.The people say Voldemort is no more, but I know better, he's still out there and waiting to raise again.  
  
"That damned Potter has won the quidditch-cup again ! It's always the same, even with my new broom I can't beat him!" I haven't seen Draco a long time when he comes home from school. He's grown. I try to remember everything I know about him. He's 17 years old, he's smart and has ambition, he loves music and books, he plays quidditch like the best, he want's to have real friends like Harry Potter but he will die before he'll admit that and he looks so much alike me you could say he's my twin. "Father? Are you listening to me ?" Ofcours I'm listening, I don't want to miss anything of what happens in your life. "Yes, yes, Potter has won the quidditch cup again." I say, acting like it doesn't interrest me at all because that is just what people think Lucius Malfoy is all about, totaly self-absorbed and a power-maniac. "It's not like it's anything new, Draco." He doesn't know I hurt myself more then I hurt him when I say these things. But I have to, I decided a long time ago I don't want Draco to see me as a real father-figure. Because it will hurt him so much more when Voldemort finishes me off. "Next year it's going to be different !" He says that every year. "Ofcours it is." Again, that bored tone of mine. Slytherin has made Draco so much more active. I'm sure he would be in Gryffindor if he hadn't grew up with the constant message he will be a Slytherin. Try to think of what Voldemort would say, Lucius Malfoy's, right hand of Voldemort, son has been sorted into Gryffindor, the same house and class as Harry Potter. It would not be pleasent.  
  
"We are all proud that you, dear Draco, are a member of our.. charming family." Oh no, Draco has just entered the death eaters officialy. Smile, Lucius, don't let your emotions be readed. "Thank you, oh lord." Draco bows to his knees for the man that will probably be his death. He's so foolish and young, just like me when I was 20. He doesn't know it yet, but he will be tested on his loyalty. Hard tests, that can mean your death. I just hope he will hold on, but I will be ready for him when he needs me. I will. I hope. I hear clapping, but it's a blurred sound. All I can think of is how Draco will have the same destiny as me. Everybody thinks we have reached our goals, but I know better, and Draco will, too. One day. 


End file.
